


With those words I'm strong enough

by DeanaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Lives, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, fuck 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanaWinchester/pseuds/DeanaWinchester
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Castiel doesn't waste a single second to wish him a happy one.(Utter finale denial and slight sap below.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	With those words I'm strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title once again from "[Rewind the Exit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaDEy4fPiTs)" by Volbeat, because I am obsessed.
> 
> "Rewinding the exit wound, I'm holding on to you  
> 'Cause I need words like anyone, and I need love like everyone  
> With those words I'm strong enough, and I need love like everyone." 

_Bzz. Beep._

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean’s comfortably sprawled on his stomach, half asleep and pleasantly warm with a naked Castiel halfway atop his own equally nude body, his weight anchoring him safely. The former angel gently nuzzles against his ear and Dean can feel his smile. 

“It’s midnight. Happy birthday!” Cas says softly as he presses a row of kisses into Dean’s hair. Dean’s throat seizes and it takes a few gulps before the metaphorical lump dissolves enough for him to actually make sounds.

“You... set an alarm for midnight to do this?”

“Maybe?” Cas sounds sheepish, and Dean turns his head as far as he can despite the complaints of his spine, because he needs to see as much of Cas as possible in the pale moonlight that streams into their cabin bedroom. ”I wanted to tell you the first moment it was applicable. Happy birthday,” Cas repeats and this time he presses his lips to Dean’s shoulder. Dean slides out from underneath him, and Cas makes a noise of lament but Dean moves to swallow it with a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispers. The words are like a weight off his chest he didn’t know was there, and Cas’ wide, bright, beaming smile puts something warm like summer sunlight in their place.

“It’s your birthday, and still you’re the one giving. That’s the first time you told me,” Cas sniffles, and for a moment, Dean worries he made him cry, but there’s no glint of tears in his eyes. “I love you too, more than you can imagine.”

“You’re such a sap,” Dean groans and rolls his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. 

Cas lets out a chuckle. “Maybe. But you said you loved me, so perhaps you don’t actually mind.”

“No, I don’t,” Dean agrees and pulls Cas into a slow, indulgent kiss, all love, no heat. He gets to have this now - Chuck’s gone, the Empty deal was, well, _dealt with_ ; and while Dean’s finding it hard to consider himself happy yet, he's content. Satisfied. Cas is by his side, Sam and Eileen are around more often than not, so is Jack…

“Where did you go, my love?” Cas asks, ruffling Dean’s hair, curling a longer-than-usual strand of it around his index finger. 

“Thinking.”

“Uh-oh, that’s never a good thing,” Cas deadpans and Dean whacks his upper arm with very little force. “Ow.”

“Sarcastic asshole in one moment, drama queen the next,” Dean grumbles, and he fully intends to kiss it better, but before he could get around to it, he’s pushed onto his back and there’s a former angel of the Lord straddling him with a grin on his face. Suddenly there’s heat, scorching amounts of it, and all thoughts of sleep disappear.

“You. Love. Me,” Castiel’s voice is rough as he says it, punctuating every word with a roll of his hips against Dean’s.

“I guess I do.” Dean aims for nonchalance but knows he missed the mark by a mile the moment the words leave his mouth. 

“Can you say it again? I know it’s usually the birthday person who gets to make wishes, but I wish to hear it…” Cas manages to look desperately unsure of everything even as he looms over Dean, and Dean awaits the bitter rush of fear to flood him in face of being expected to talk about emotions, but it doesn’t come.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas doesn’t reply, dipping his head down for a kiss instead, which turns to two, then three, then an entire January snowstorm of them until they’re joined together and Cas is rocking Dean on his lap with deeply sensual, unhurried and languid thrusts. It’s roaming hands, gasping breaths; it’s a journey, not a race to the destination; it’s making love with everything the expression entails, everything Dean and Cas have; and they remain entirely entwined even after both come, sweaty and sated. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Dean chuckles, and closes his eyes. “Maybe 42 _is_ the answer to everything,” he muses, and he senses Castiel’s confusion five whole seconds before the former angel voices it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I just found our next movie night. _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_.”


End file.
